


First Kiss

by Achika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro breaks some important news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Something’s been on Tatsuya’s mind for the past couple of days, Nijimura could tell. He hadn’t said anything yet because Tatsuya seemed pretty intent on ignoring it, and Nijimura was sure that Tatsuya would tell him what the problem was eventually. 

The two of them were playing one on one, since Alex and the kids were gone for the day. The sun was starting to set, turning the California sky bright colors.

“I got accepted for the Foreign Exchange,” Tatsuya said suddenly, shooting the ball. 

“That’s a bit sudden, isn’t it?” Nijimura asked, standing still. He hadn’t known Tatsuya had wanted to study abroad.

“I applied months ago,” Tatsuya said, and Nijimura heard the unsaid ‘before we met’. 

“Congratulations, then,” Nijimura said.

“I don’t know if I’m going to go,” Tatsuya said, taking another shot. 

“Why not?” Nijimura asked, curious. Tatsuya shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Lots of reasons, I guess. My family’s here. My life’s here. I picked Japan ages ago, but now Taiga’s over there. I know we’d probably never run into each other, but still,” 

Nijimura sighed and stole the ball back from Tatsuya, keeping it under his arm so that Tatsuya had no choice but to pay attention to him. 

“Sounds to me like you’re just scared and second guessing yourself,” Nijimura said. 

Tatsuya smiled. “I guess I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” 

“You’re one of the better liars that’s tried, I’ll give you that,” Nijimura said. 

“So you think I should stick with it, then?” Tatsuya asked. 

“I think it’s your choice, but that it’d probably be good for you,” Nijimura said with a shrug. 

“You’ll miss me though, right?” Tatsuya said, and then knocked the ball out of Nijimura’s arm with a laugh. 

“Not if you keep being a brat!” Nijimura yelled and gave chase, the game restarting with renewed vigor. 

Nijimura thinks about it a lot that night, it won’t leave his head. Tatsuya’s going to be in Japan for a long time, at the very least for a year, and neither of them really have a lot of money to be buying plane tickets. 

Tatsuya had been mostly joking earlier, but Nijimura finds the thought of not seeing Tatsuya is…unexpectedly lonely. 

The next day, he feels strangely subdued, like something’s weighing him down, and he hasn’t felt like that since they came to America and his dad started the special treatment. 

“Hey. You okay, Shuu? You seem a little…” Tatsuya trailed off, gesturing with his slushie.

The two of them were taking their time getting to the streetball courts, walking leisurely down the boardwalk. Nijimura wanted to reassure him that everything was fine but the breeze was blowing through Tatsuya’s hair and he had a concerned look on his face, and his lips were slightly red from the slushie he was drinking.  
Nijimura only had so much self control, and Tatsuya’s pretty face and pretty basketball had been testing it since they had met. 

Tatsuya froze for a moment in surprise at suddenly being kissed, but then joined in whole heartedly. 

“Took you long enough,” Tatsuya said when they parted.

“Wha-? You _knew_?” Nijimura asked.

“It was pretty obvious. I just wasn’t sure _you_ knew yet!” Tatsuya said, laughing. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure Alex had a betting pool set up,” 

“She did _not_ ,” Nijimura said. But then he thought about it for a second and sighed. “She totally did, didn’t she?” 

“Maybe we can convince her to share the winnings,” Tatsuya suggested, and slipped his free hand into Nijimura’s. 

Tatsuya was going to Japan soon, and there were so many other things to think about, but for the moment Nijimura let himself just enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> churning out fics before the Perfect Copy sign up deadline.


End file.
